robinhoodfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Robin Hood
thumb|270pxRobin Hood hʊd ist der zentrale Held mehrerer spätmittelalterlicher bis frühneuzeitlicher englischer Balladenzyklen, die sich im Laufe der Jahrhunderte zu der heutigen Sage formten. Die Handlungen der Balladen wurden fortwährend umgedichtet und weiterentwickelt, auch neue Balladen wurden hinzuerfunden. Erste Zeugnisse Das älteste schriftliche Zeugnis zu Robin Hood findet sich 1377 in einer Sammlung volkstümlicher Gedichte mit dem Titel The Vision of Piers Plowman. In einem der Gedichte brüstet sich ein träger Priester, dass er sich zwar kaum an das Vaterunser erinnern kann, dafür aber Verse über Robin Hood auswendig kennt: :I kan nought parfitly my Paternoster as the preest it singeth but I kan rhymes of '''Robyn hood' and Randolf Earl of Chestre'' In einer von Andrew Wyntoun um 1420 verfassten Chronik werden für die Jahre 1283-85 die beiden Geächteten Robin Hood und Little John genannt. In Walter Bowers Schottischer Chronik (Scotichronicon) von 1440 werden die beiden als "berühmte Mörder" für das Jahr 1266 aufgeführt. In der Historia majoris Britanniae von John Major aus dem Jahre 1521 wird das Treiben Robin Hoods in das späte 12. Jahrhundert versetzt, als König Richard in deutscher Gefangenschaft war. Persönlichkeitsveränderung Robin Hood wird in den Quellen aus der Mitte des 15. Jahrhunderts noch als gefährlicher Wegelagerer einfacher Herkunft geschildert, der vorzugsweise habgierige Geistliche und Adlige ausraubt. Im Zuge seiner Auseinandersetzungen mit Feinden kommt es auch zu mittelalterlich-grausamen Praktiken. Später wird er immer positiver dargestellt. Die Dichtung macht ihn zum enteigneten angelsächsischen Adeligen und zum gegen die Normannen kämpfenden angelsächsischen Patrioten. Im Laufe des 16. und 17. Jahrhunderts wandelt sich die Figur auch zum Vorkämpfer für soziale Gerechtigkeit, der den Reichen nimmt und den Armen gibt. Die Existenz Robin Hoods als reale historische Figur ist nicht belegt. Laut den mittelalterlichen Balladen betreibt Robin Hood sein Räuberhandwerk mit Merry Men (deutsch: „fröhlichen Gefährten“), u. a. Little John, Bruder Tuck und Will Scarlett. Sie sind Geächtete und verstecken sich vor dem Gesetz, in Gestalt des Sheriffs von Nottingham, im Sherwood Forest und Barnsdale Forest. Später kommen noch Robins romantische Liebe zu Lady Marian und der Barde Alan a Dale hinzu. Der abenteuerliche Stoff blieb bis heute populär. Er wurde in Dramen, Romanen und Opern, seit dem 19. Jahrhundert auch in der Jugendliteratur und seit dem 20. Jahrhundert auch in diversen Filmen aufgegriffen. Mögliche Identitäten 'Robert, Earl of Huntington' 1632 vertrat der Balladenschreiber Martin Parker in seiner angeblich aus Informationen der zuverlässigsten englischen Chroniken zusammengetragenen True Tale of Robin Hood die Ansicht, dass der legendäre Räuber mit dem 1198 verstorbenen Robert, Earl of Huntington, identisch sei. Im Nachlass der Papiere von Thomas Gale, Dean von York († 1702), fand sich ein Epitaph sehr fragwürdiger Authentizität, der den Balladenhelden ebenfalls als Earl of Huntington tituliert, dessen Todesjahr jedoch als 1247 überliefert. Folgende Verfilmungen griffen diese Identität auf: *''Robin Hood'' von 1922 *''Robin Hoods Vergeltung'' von 1950 *in der Serie Robin Hood von 1984 ist es der adlige Robert of Huntingdon, der das Erbe des Robin Hood antritt 'Robert Fitzooth' Der Antiquar William Stukeley konstruierte 1743 in seiner Palaeographia Britannica eine in der heutigen Forschung für absurd gehaltene Ahnentafel, derzufolge Robin Hood ein Enkel von Ralph Fitzooth, einem normannischen Gefolgsmann Wilhelm des Eroberers, gewesen sei. In dem Film Robin Hood und seine tollkühnen Gesellen von 1952 griff man diese Theorie auf. Kategorie:Robin Hood Kategorie:Mythen und Legenden